universeprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Death
There will be perma death and non perma death Please add stuff here about perma and nonperma death Several Quotes From the Q&A on Feb.20 regarding death: "If you are playing in perma-death mode, you will be able to start a new character. There is no respawn in the traditional sense. You body wont magically transport to some other location, even in non-perma-death mode. If you get stuck however, you can always hit the kill switch permanently and start a new character (like if you've been imprisoned with no possibility of getting out, or you dont want to wait that long)." "Death will be huge. Even injury will be pretty major." "Q: Will there will be some kind of suicide button or something for people like trapped in dungeons, or like a poison you could have in your inventory? A:Yes, it would probably come in the form of a button or "deleting" your character. Your character would still exist in game, but dead. Q:could someone just keep dying on there, and there will be the body of the same person everywhere A:For one thing, when you die, you have to create a new person, so it wouldn't be the "same" person. But yes, someone can die as many times as they want. Presumably, it could be used to choose a random start point that you actually want to be in (because of this though, I foresee us allowing people to at least look at their starting location before actually creating a character)." "Q:what are the reprecussions of death? A:There will likely be two modes available to players -- permanent-death and non-permanent-death. There are a few suggested systems for balancing the two player types in the same world. The top runner is a system where players who choose the "perma-death" option, would see accelerated character improvement. This means that players who don't choose permanent death will take longer to advance the strengths of their character, but they would eventually hit the same level. There would be a time and place for both styles. Additionally, if a perma-death character is killed, but he was part of a strong social support system. His new character could very well get all his "stuff" back, except for physical attributes that are earned. Both systems will be tested together and at some point, testing will likely take place with perma-death-only. There is quite a bit invested in a character in this game, more so than other games. Especially when a character makes a new discovery or invention, it could be like winning the lottery in some rare cases. Of course, these discoveries/inventions can be passed on to other characters which would make it less disastrous to be killed." "Q:What will the death penalty be like? On your site you said there will be 2 different types of death, Perma death and Not Perma death... Will perma death mean you drop everything you have and die and the character is auto deleted? How will not perma death work? Will you die and re spawn in your town or home or random location with nothing? or would you re spawn with all your items? A:With perma death, if no one is around to help you medically, you will eventually not be able to play your character and will be given the option of creating a new character from scratch.With non-perma-death, you will be unconsious for a long time (same as perma death), but instead of dying, you'll wake up again with no hitpoints and almost no abilities of any kind, with the exception of moving, eating, and drinking. You will have to wait for your character to heal before resuming normal activity." To loot a body you will click on the body and click on the items you want. Category:Players